Sanurak
Sanurak is a Toa and technology specialist on the Special Forces Toa team. Biography Sanurak has lived in the Matoran Universe his whole life and had always been interested in mechanics and building. As a Matoran, he enjoyed a profession of contstructing vehicles and using spare pieces of junk to experiment with new ideas for inventions. Since he lived near a scrapyard, many of his finds in the junk piles inspired him to build something new. When he was old enough, Sanurak decided to become a Toa for the Order of Mata Nui and help with tasks around the Matoran Universe. When a special Toa team was being formed, he enlisted and became a member. Many of his contributions to his team invovled making gadgets that were useful in situations that required something inventive and portable. Under the orders of Stradax, Sanurak helped in the search for Makuta Volitus. When he and his team were on Karda Nui, Sanurak encountered many Matoran who was scared and shaken by the whole event. While Stradax and the rest of Special Forces were putting out fires started by the Makuta, Sanurak led the Matoran back to their homes in the Stalactite Village. Sanurak returned to the team and left Karda Nui, then proceeded to search for Volitus. When they crashed on an unknown island, Sanurak found a beacon in a derelict base and accidentally drew the attention of a bounty hunter, who then attacked. Returning to Karda Nui, Sanurak began fighting Makuta Gearok, an ally of Volitus. In a desperate effort to defend the heart of the universe, Sanurak seeked the help of Toa Tahu, who was able to help Sanurak defeat Makuta Gearok. The Makuta eventually fled to an unknown island in the south. Sanurak said goodbye to the Toa Nuva and returned to Daxia with the rest of the Special Forces. When the Maktua had finally vanished, Sanurak began to relax and ease up on his nervous tension. He spent a lot of his time on eastern Daxia, where he resumed his past hobby: experimenting with his inventions. Currently, Sanurak is on a mission at planet Odessha with the rest of his team. Abilities and Traits Sanurak is very skilled in welding and working with hot elements. His handiwork was only matched by a former teammate named Tonok. His main element is rock, whereas his second is plasma, which has been enhanced with further element training. Sanurak is a fun-loving Toa. He virtually never gets angry at anyone or anything. He is also very intelligent. However, he can often overthink things and worry too much about little things that don't matter, such as what color the floor in the Speicial Forces base should be. Mask and Tools Sanurak wears the sky-adapted Kakama Nuva. It allowed him to use great speed and increased his reflexes. His protodermis Jagsword is his main weapon of choice, and it deals great damage. Trivia *He was originally orange and black, but the colors were changed for originality. Category:ToaInfinity Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Special Forces Toa